NOVA FAMILIA NEW FAMILY
by TOIJIPE
Summary: Quando o pai de Raf passa dos limites cabe a equipe prime consertar isto / when the father of Raf passes the limit, it is the prime team fix it
1. Chapter 1

Jack Darby caminha calmamente pelas ruas de Jasper enquanto segura sua mochila nas costas voltando da escola para sua casa, esta era uma sexta feira, portanto neste dia o KO Burger estava fechado e ele tinha o dia todo livre na base autobot, No caminho ele passa na frente da casa de seu amigo/irmão mais novo Rafael, também conhecido como Raf.

Ele escuta gritos e barulho de coisas quebrando vindo de dentro da casa, de repente a porta da frente se abre enquanto Raf corre na sua direção .

-Jack! Socorro! Raf diz ao se esconder atrás do adolescente mais velho.

-Rafael Esquivel, volte aqui agora mesmo, eu ainda não terminei de te punir. Grita um homem saindo da casa impregnado com cheiro de cerveja e segurando uma garrafa quebrada suja de sangue na mão direita.

-Vou ter dar duas escolhas, deixe o Raf em paz ou tenha o braço quebrado, a escolha está sendo sua .Jack diz lançando um olhar de mortal para o homem já conhecido em Jasper por ser abusivo com crianças.

O homem corre para os dois e lança um soco na direção de Raf que facilmente foi interrompido pela mão de jack agarrando o seu pulso.

-Tsc, tsc, péssima escolha . Jack diz ao torcer o pulso para trás ate escutar um pop audível vindo das articulações do homem adulto.

Imediatamente o homem cai no chão segurando o braço agora completamente mole enquanto grita de dor.

-Raf, você está bem? Jack pergunta imediatamente notando o sangramento na cabeça de seu amigo mais novo.

-Você esta ferido, venha vamos mostrar isso para o nosso "médico". Ele diz se referindo ao Ratchet.

-Ok . Raf responde fracamente.

Meia hora depois…

-Parece nada sério, você já pode voltar a se divertir. Ratchet responde de sua holoforma enquanto examina a cabeça de Rafael.

-Obrigado, Ratchet. Raf diz sorrindo.

-De nada. Ratchet responde.

-E obrigado Jack, se você não tivesse chegado naquele momento provavelmente eu estaria morto agora. Raf diz olhando para Jack sentado no sofá da base autobot.

Jack sorri enquanto aponta o polegar para cima .

-Raf , se importa de nos dizer oque aconteceu ? Pergunta Optimus preocupado e ligeiramente inclinado nas grades onde Raf estava.

-Meu pai quando bebe fica violento e quando isso acontece ele desconta a raiva em mim… Raf diz tristemente.

Optimus fecha os olhos com raiva enquanto a nova informação entra em seu processador.

-Se me dão licença, preciso resolver um problema. Ele diz ao se transformar e correr para a casa de Raf , ao chegar ele se depara com o pai sentado na varanda enquanto bebe sua cerveja, ele se aproxima lentamente na forma de caminhao.

-Você seria o senhor esquivel? Ele pergunta.

-Sim sou eu , porque? Um homem não pode beber em paz? Ele responde indignado.

-Na verdade… Optimus diz enquanto se transforma e olha de forma intimidadora para o homem surpreendido pelo ser de metal a sua frente.

-Preciso conversar sobre o Rafael.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY PESSOAL, ESTOU VIVO, APENAS DEI UM TEMPO NAS HISTORIAS POR CAUSA DE UNS ASSUNTOS DA ESCOLA… MAS… VOLTEI!

HORAS MAIS TARDE…

Optimus volta para a base com ar vitorioso e se dirige para a plataforma onde Jack, Miko e Raf estão.

-Raf, tive uma conversa com seu pai, chegamos no acordo de que ele não e a pessoa ideal para criá-lo, portanto aproveitei a situação e falei com Juno Darby que concordou em cuidar de você ate que tudo seja resolvido.

Jack olha para Raf e sorri enquanto o segura pelos ombros.

-Raf! Vai ser muito legal, sempre pensei em você como um irmão mais novo, parece que agora você realmente vai ser meu irmão!

-Uau, que incrível… Optimus, como meu pai reagiu a você? Raf, perguntou exitante.

-seu organismo digestivo reagiu de forma a soltar uma gosma marrom por trás do corpo…

-OK, já entendemos! Grita Miko interrompendo a linha de pensamento do autobot.

Derrepente alarmes começam a soar sinalizando que o carro de Juno Darby se aproximava da base, ele entra calmamente e estaciona de forma a não atrapalhar o caminho dos autobots, Juno sai do carro, sobe as escadas e abraça Raf.

-Oh Raf, Jack sempre quis um irmão mais novo, quando ele era pequeno sempre me pedia para fazer um irmãozinho… Juno diz sem perceber o filho ao lado de Raf.

-MÃE! Jack diz com as bochechas corando.

-Bom, de qualquer forma… Raf, ainda não temos um quarto a disposição, então você vai dividir o de Jack. Juno diz.

-Esta tudo bem para mim. Jack diz

-Obrigado pessoal, realmente por tudo… Raf diz com sinceridade.

Ratchet se aproxima.

-Optimus, agente Fowler vai vir nos visitar com os trâmites legais para com nosso amigo humano. Ratchet diz sem emoção porém dá uma piscadela para Raf que retribui com um sorriso.

-Sua informação foi anotada velho amigo. Optimus diz com rosto sem emoção porém com seu processador correndo a mil por hora com a alegria de ajudar um de seus amigos humanos.

-Oh! que inveja de vocês! Miko diz brincando para Raf e Jack.

Jack ri enquanto desarruma o cabelo de Raf.

-HEY! Raf diz indignado porém também rindo.

Alarmes voltam a soar porém agora sinalizando que o helicóptero do agente Fowler havia aterrissado na parte de sima do silo, ele entra segurando um envelope de papelada.

-Ola pessoal, recebi as informações e repassei para meus superiores que concederam a autorização para passar a guarda judicial de Rafael Esquivel para Juno Darby…

-Isso! Jack exclama interrompendo Fowler.

-Só tem uma condição… Fowler continua.

-O que? Os humanos perguntam em coro.

-Alguém vai ter que assinar os papéis como sendo o pai de Raf, nunca deixariam uma mãe solteira que trabalha num hospital o dia todo adotar uma criança de treze anos, mesmo sendo o Raf… Fowler diz com tristeza.

-Agente Fowler, qualquer um poderia assinar? Pergunta Optimus.

-Bom desde que seja humano e da família de Juno e Jack… sim. Fowler completa.

-Ótimo. Optimus diz se transformar em caminhão.

Derrepente a porta se abre revelando um homem por volta de trinta anos usando jaqueta vermelha com uma camisa azul, óculos escuros, jeans azuis, botas pretas, músculos bem construídos, olhos azuis cor de energon, barba feita e cabelo preto curto e espetado estilo militar

-Optimus? Holoforma legal! Miko exclama.

-Obrigado Miko. Ele diz.

-Agente Fowler, passe-me os papéis, por favor. Optimus pede.

-Claro, mas tem certeza disso? Quero dizer… Com todo esse negócio de alienígenas… Fowler explica desconfortavelmente.

-Imagina! Eu e o Optimus já tivemos ate um caso! Exclama Juno.

-O que?! Todos exclamam em coro, Jack começando a empalidecer.

-Verdade agente Fowler, estávamos planejando contar a todos em outro momento. Optimus diz.

-Bom Jack, parece que Optimus vai ser seu pai também… Miko diz

Jack começa a se inclinar lentamente para tras.

-Err… Jack? Miko exclama.

Jack cai no chão desmaiado.

-Sera que ele vai ficar bem? Pergunta Raf.

-Sim ele vai, apenas sofreu um choque de realidade… Diz Ratchet casualmente.

Todos começam a dar risada.


End file.
